he5afandomcom_de-20200214-history
35-jähriges Maturajubiläum
Am Samstagabend des 23.November 2013 ab 18 Uhr feierten 16 ehemalige Schulkollegen diesen hohen Anlass im Gasthaus Riese Haymon zusammen mit unseren damaligen LehrerInnen -thumb|left|Klassenlogo * Klassenvorstand Herbert Watschinger, * Berthild Majorkovits * Erika Dietinger. Organisation: Stefan Schubert. Die Gesprächsdichte betrug mind. "12 Dialoge je (Bier*Augenpaar), á la pro Woche" -Zitat Kuznik. Werner Ruland nahm einen original grauen Bierkrug der Delevo-Ära mit, der feierlich die Runde ging. Gerhard Kössler "elektrisierte" unser Gedächtnis emotional mit den runden Abzeichen, seiner aufgespannten Tuschezeichnung der Gleichstrommaschine aus EMG, seiner detailreichen Papierbespannung des Zeichentisches aus der fünften Klasse und einem klassischen ASCII-Art aus dem EDV-Unterricht. Bilder aus der Schulzeit:Sujets sind Wandertage, Skilager, Wienwoche und gemeinsame Urlaubsreisen in Gruppen. Quellen: Fotos stammen von Dietmar Nocker, Werner Spielmann und Norbert Zangerl - zusammengefasst mit externen Links auf Nikon Image Space. Tag der offenen Tür an der HTL Anichstrasse am 22. November 2013 Einen Tag vor unserer 35-Jahre-Jubiläumsfeier bekamen wir glücklicherweise diesen Tipp vom Klassenvorstand Watschinger. Und so streiften Gerhard Kössler, Werner Ruland, Stefan Schubert und Richard Plazzotta durch das Schulgebäude, mit obligatem Einkehrschwung beim Direktor hinter der dick gepolsterten Cheftür. Zum Ausklang gab es ein überraschendes Treffen mit FL Schneider (in der Fotostrecke im 6.Bild), der uns damals im blauem Werksmantel mit der REFA Stoppuhrund einem Bogen REFA-Papier die Grundlagen von REFA beibrachte. Streifzug durch das Schulgebäude bis zum Bierlokal Delevo in der Maria-Theresien-Strasse in Bildern Werkstücke aus 4 Schuljahren U-Schiene.jpg| U-Schiene HE 1 Bugsäge.jpg|PUK-("Bug-")säge HE 2a Schraubstock.jpg|Schraubstock HE 2a Trafo.jpg|Ladetrafo mit Gleichrichter ohne Glättung FOL Hauser HE3a GM.jpg| Gleichstrommaschine HE4a 1977(GK) EMKü in voller Scanauflösung 200dpi frame|Gleichstrommaschine HE4a PDF Schulstart HE 1 Anfang September 1973 Vor dem Pillenknick Mitte der Sechzigerjahre bescherten die geburtenstarken Jahrgänge dem Schultyp HTL einen starken Zulauf, der über Aufnahmsprüfungen gefiltert wurde. Richard begann in der Abteilung Nachrichtentechnik, fühlte sich dort recht unwohl und wurde nach den ersten zwei Tagen vom FV Gala als Export an die Abteilung Elektrotechnik übergeben. Niki Neururer hat das aus Richards Vergesslichkeit entrissen, nachdem wir auf den Mathematiklehrer Schwabl zu sprechen kamen. thumb|360px|left|HE1(a+b)(noch)ungeteilt- Anm.:Gerhard Kössler, Werner Klier, Walder Sillian und ? aus Scheffau fehlen leider auf diesem Bild. Anmerkung: Mir fehlt noch einer aus Scheffau und der Binder vom Achensee ? Günter Walder und Grein ohne stummes "h", Kofler und Steininger mit lautem "h" ! -Regionale Herkunft bei Mouseover sichtbar Spaltung HE 2 -> a+b Zu Schulbeginn der 2. Klasse(1974) wechselten Werner Ruland aus der Fachschule und zugleich ein paar "Aboverlängerern" der zweiten Schulstufe (damals wenig liebevoll Repetenten genannt) zu uns und wir waren in Summe 38 Schüler. Ab 36 Schülern mußte geteilt werden und so entstanden durch eine salomonische Aufteilung in die Konfessionen Fahr- und Heimschüler zwei Parallezüge- "... was eine sehr gute Entscheidung war" (Zitat Gebi & Werner Ruland). Technologiesprünge * HE 1 Lineal/Meterstab > thumb|center|Schieblehre mit dem "heiligen St. Nonius"Schiebe-/Schublehre * HE 3a: Aristo-Rechenschieber-> TI SR-51Athumb|150px|TI SR-51A um sagenhafte 2400 öS in einer Sammelbestellung (entsprach dem halben Monatslohn meines Vaters) Fachliche Höhepunkte im Unterricht * HE 1 Pinzer: Frage 1-25 aus dem dicken Bene-Ordner mit dem bläulich hektografierten gelben Papier, unglaublich lange Abfragrunden, billig hergestellt, für den Rest der Klasse fast so spannend wie Dahindämmern. Carmina Burana von Schallplatte, germanische Heldensagen- Edda- Yggdrasil * Fuchs - Chemie: " .... Mol und Stöchiometrie, ich versteh Dich nie" als historisches tiefes Testergebnis * Kamenschek: Rändeln eines Maurerlots auf der VOEST/Celtic-Drehbank * HE 2a Watzlawek: Zu Beginn der Doppelstunde 3 Schüler synchron mit Kreide an drei Flügel der Tafel zu je einem Thema in den Hintergrund gestartet, dann die sitzenden Schüler mit kurzen JA/NEIN-Fragen im ±±-Doppel-/Plus/Minus-Modus abgegriffen, die letzten 5 min alle 3 Flügel der Schulltafel im Wahnsinnstempo befüllt. * Oberhauser - mit Majordomus betitelt: Praxisbeispiele - Mechanik - Würsteln springen immer an einer Längsnaht auf, nie quer- Stichwort: axiale Spannung halb so groß wie in Querrichtung, Spiel- und Presspassungen mit Beispielen aus dem SKF-Katalog (Steyr-Wälz -und Kugellager-Fabrik). * Majorkovits: Popmusik von Schallplatte - John Lennon – "Imagine" präsentiert vom britischen native speaker und Unterrichtsassistenten; Geoffrey Chaucer: Canterbury Tales, arbeitete auch als Gerichtsdolmetsch, kann dazu auch noch Russisch. * Watschinger EAü: System der symmetrischen Komponenten * HE 4a: Huber NT Barkhausen-Formel S\cdot D \cdot R_i=1 für Röhrenverstärker.Schwabl (Abteilung Nachrichtentechnik) und vor allem Huber waren für mich(Richard) zwei Lehrer, die in ihrer unendlichen Müdigkeit bei mir zumindest wiederholt heftige Anfälle von Schlafwut und Gesichtslähmung auslösten, nicht zuletzt dadurch, daß NT die ersten zwei Stunden nach der Mittagspause im ALS (after lunch syndrome) waren. * Hess: gemeinschaftliches Lesen der neuen großformatigen Literaturzeitschrift von Suhrkamp: z B Hermann Hesse - Siddharta, Samuel Beckett, Francois Villon auf Schallplatte - Interpret Klaus Kinski, Unterricht in der wunderschönen Bibliothek im Erdgeschoß rechts vom Eingang. * Scheiber: feinmotorisch anspruchsvolles Autogen-Schweissen von Bördelnähten mit Brille, Handschuhe, Gaszünder und Schweißdraht in wandernden kleinfingergroßen Halbkreisschwüngen.Gleichmäßige Raupen mit der Schweisselektrode. * Ghedina: Im HTL-Schulkeller - Getastete Schaltschützen mit Selbsthaltekontakt mit farbigem, mit der Kombizange gebogenem Einziehdraht im angeblich \perp ⊾ - "rechten" Winkel verkabelt, Schülerergebnis zuweilen "Spaghetti- oder Lakritzenzöpfe" * Sliwa: DeMorgansche Regeln und Karnaugh-Veitch-Diagramme, Logiken und blinkende Ampeln * HE 5a: Bildungsberater Schlesinger berät: Elektrotechnikstudium für Innsbruck vage verheißen wie die Ankunft des Messias, und wir warten heute noch ..... * Günter Grein (vermutlich?) bringt einen piezoelektrischen Gasanzünder mit, die Schüler verbinden sich mit den Händen in eine mäandernde Serienschaltung durch alle Reihen, jeder Zündfunken läßt die ganze Klasse synchron- konvulsiv zucken, der Lehrer ganz vorne traut seinen Augen nicht. Pointierte Momente und Persönliche Sternstunden abseits des Lehrstoffes * Steidl doziert fast beschwörend monologisch seine Predigt mit ausgestreckten Arm, den Mittelfinger auf den den Zeigefinger überkreuzt, im amtlichen Schwarz-Weiss-Talar der Kirche gekleidet. * Schösser beginnt die erste Nachmittagsstunde Physik murmelnd und somit schwer verständlich mit einer Entschuldigung. Bis er nach der Stunde rausrückt, dass er in der Mittagspause kurz in der Kieferchirurgie sich einer Operation unterzog und die lokale Narkose noch nachwirkt - soviel zur Selbstdisziplin eines begeisterten Zillertaler Bergsteigers. * Draxl würzt die trockene Stenographiedurch seine persönlichen, manchmal grenzwertigen Erfahrungen als junger Soldat der Wehrmacht in Finnland, wo als grausige Trophäe menschliche Ohren gesammelt wurden. Er erzählte so einen Witz mit dem Unterschied zwischen Hoch- und Tiefbau -die Hochbauer bauen die Tiefgaragen und wer baut XX ? * Kröll mit eigenen Skripten - serviert Geschichtstheorien, die nach dem linearem und zyklischen dramatisch im finalistisch-eschatologischen Modell gipfeln, wie die Apokalypse im Neuen Testament. * Pinzer berichtet als Südtiroler Optandenkind von der faschistischen Italienisierung seines Vornamens auf Egon'e' -(einen Namen, den es nicht gibt!), bevor er nach dem Umzug in Klagenfurt (für ein Jahr?) das slowenische Gymnasium besuchte. Im stalinistischen Albaniens Enver Hoxas zwickte er die lästigen Propaganda-Lautsprecher im Hotelzimmer einfach ab, Henrietter Klier, die an derselben Schule Deutsch unterrichtete, bestellte er praktischerweise über Werner seine besten Grüße aus dem Klassenzimmer. * Morass '''sieht ein affichiertes Marx-Plakat auf der Gangseite im Klassenzimmer und beginnt spontan ein persönliches Grundsatzreferat zum Thema "Ideologie", was uns wiederum genüßlich eine halbe Stunde vom "Lehr-Stoff" abhielt. * '''Oberhauser referiert ausführlich sein christliches Weltbild als Bekenntnis gegen das materialistische Buch von Jacques Monod "Zufall und Notwendigkeit" und zeichnet mit der Kreide metergroße perfekt runde Kreise an die Tafel. Die Bernoulli-Gleichungen bleiben einem ein Leben lang unvergeßlich im Kopf hängen. Das gut erklärte und begriffene Gesetz von Hagen-Poiseuille hat dem Johann Berger später im Medizinstudium die Physik-Prüfung merklich erleichtert. Die Reynoldszahl läßt Nebeltröpfchen merklich schweben, und entscheidet, ob es im Leben strömungstechnisch "laminar" oder eben sehr "turbulent" zugeht, die Viskosität drückt mir täglich die Zahnpasta aus der Tube, mit Scherkräften. Ein "umschlingendes" Wunder im Bogenmaß der ersten Klasse war die Eytelwein´sche Seilgleichung für Zug < Haltekraft F_z \le F_h \cdot e^{\mu_H \cdot \alpha} * Bibermann: Dietmar macht aus dem Fach Religion Unterricht fürs Leben und bringt uns schwer pubertierenden Burschen - einfach praktisch - den Aufklärungskoffer ins Klassenzimmer. Dietmar offeriert ein eigenes Skriptum zu breiten, lebensnahen Themen - angefangen vom Sozialen Lernen (Siems), der Sexualität, über Behaviorismus, Aggressions-/Frustrations-Theorie, Rang-, Revier-, Rivalenkampf, hin bis Konrad Lorenz, der in dieser Zeit im Kongresshaus Innsbruck mit einem Vortrag auftrat. Seine unzähligen Tipps zur zeitgenössischer Literatur wie Max Frisch, Hermann Hesse und klassische Sachbücher wie "Soziales Lernen" von Martins Siems/Lutz Schwäbisch finden in uns engagierte Leser. Das von ihm zitierte Motiv "Erkenntnis beim Abschied" nach Max Frisch hat im Umgang mit sich selbst oft geholfen, er hält auch Vorträge und Kurse, z B im Jugendzentrum Z 6, das den Namen nach seiner Gründungsadresse erhielt.Er hatte Peter Handke als Erzieher im Kärntner Schulinternat und dort mal die zweifelhafte Ehre einer Backenpfeife aus dessen später berühmten Hand. Ihm fielen die Leserbriefe von Wener Kliers Vater in der Tiroler tageszeitung auf, der sich oft zu Wort meldete. * Frankophoner Klang im Ohr: KV Watschinger nahm das lange, endbetonte "IE" bei dem Wort "Serie" aus seiner Berufstätigkeit bei BBC in der Schweiz mit; ließ uns auch Phonetisches raten - "PEKAXEL", trug den Lehrstoff sehr flott vor. * Freitag 15 Uhr: es läuten pünktlich deutlich hörbar die Kirchenglocken von Maria-Hilf, nur die Wölfe vom Alpenzoo heulen im Ultraschall der Glocken gerne mit, bei Föhnlagen ein melancholischer Mix im säurlichen Geruch der endlos dauernden 70-iger Jahre. * FOL Hauser 'ließ Werkzeug zum Tisch wortwörtlich '"transferieren", seine philosophischen Studien im Berlin der wirren Kriegszeit (bei wem?) blieben angedeutet, er war übrigens Mitschüler vom FV Padinger, der ein Elektrotechnik-Studium in Graz absolvierte und uns mit Laborübungen beglückte. * Kuznik: Wachstumsgesetze Klassiker 19. Jhdt."On Growth and Form"- Beispiel - Kugel mit minimaler Oberfläche bei maximalem Volumen für Wärmeerzeugung, arbeitet im Hauptberuf bei Swarovski und kann deshalb als wirklicher "Mann der Praxis" nur Freitag abends und Samstag Vormittag unterrichten. Schriftliche Stolpersteine - griechisches Alphabet - zum Beispiel Wicklungsfaktor der Drehmaschine, Hüllenfluss, \alpha \xi \zeta \eta \Phi \Psi * Hugo Watzlawek stellt zum Stundenbeginn stets ein paar Fragen zum bereits vorgetragenen Stoff, dabei oft solche, die nur eindeutige Ja/Nein-Antworten erfordern: Antwortet der erste Schüler falsch (mit Minus als Bewertung), hat der zweite Schüler nicht mehr die Qual der Wahl und kann für eine laut Wahrscheinlichkeitsrechnung 100 Prozent richtige Antwort sein Plus kassieren. Wer in seinem Laborbericht die Korrektur eines jedes "L" durch zwei Millimeter breiten blauen Farbstift verhindern wollte, musste dieses "L"thumb|60px|Leitz-ʆ|left in geschwungener Schreibschrift aufs Papier bringen - Begründung: Beim Logo der Optik-Firma Leitz (heute Leica) wird das "L" ja auch so geschrieben... ein tolles Beispiel für Idiosynkrasie. HE 5a Finale - Maturajahr 1978 - Sitzverteilung und Stundenplan thumb|360px|© D.Nocker Die schriftliche Deutschmatura war am 27.Mai, die schriftliche Projektarbeit in EAü lief eine ganze Woche vom 29. Mai bis 2. Juni, die mündliche Matura fand vor Kommission am 19. und 20. Juni statt, ein Nachtermin am 10. Oktober 1978. Das Thema der Projektarbeit in EAÜ war eine Beleuchtung eines langen Tunnels mit mehreren Spannungsebenen, Querschnittsbestimmungen der Zu- und Anschlussleitungen. Soviel Praxis waren wir gar nicht gewohnt, und so blieb es mitunter etwas unspezifisch dunkel im Tunnel.. "Erinnerungs"-Sudoku durch Lokalaugenschein mit Werner und Kossi memoriert. Details zur Person - Rufnamen, Herkunftsort, etc. bei MouseOverText sichtbar, genauso wie bei der Tabelle zur HE 1! Nach der Matura Eine klassische Maturareise fand leider nicht statt. Die befreiende Erleichterung, es nun geschafft zu haben, war sichtlich größer als der Wunsch, eine gemeinsame Abschlussreise zu unternehmen. Nach der erfolgreich bestandenen HTL-Matura holte sich der "Wirtschaftsflügel" - bestehend aus Nocker, Schubert, Mader-Ofer, Obholzer und Spielmann mit dem einjährigen Abiturientenlehrgang die HAK-Matura dazu. Johann Berger begann das Medizin- und Richard Plazzotta in Wien ein Technikstudium. Die Mehrzahl absolvierte umgehend den Präsenzdienst und begann unmittelbar das schaffensfreudige Berufsleben. Werner Klier verläßt für alle unerwartet das Leben durch den Freitod auf der Familienhütte am Rechenhof, nachdem er ein abenteuerliches Solarprojekt in Afrika abbrach. Werner hatte einige Jahre im arabischen Raum gearbeitet hat und zuletzt mit einer eigenen Firma? im Bereich Wasseraufbereitung mit Solartechnik ? (Osmose) in Nordafrika (ich glaube es war im Tschad oder Nigeria?) tätig war.Das millionenschweres Equipment blieb beim Zoll hängen, wahrscheinlich um für die Freigabe der Ware beim Besitzer viel Geld abzupressen. Am Westfriedhof verabschiedet sich am 26. April 1984 Rauli in persönlichen Worten als naher Freund und spielt Werners Lieblingsmusik am Kassettenrekorder (Lynyrd Skynyrd - Free Birdoder Doors?). Später im Kranebitter Hof sitzt sein Vater Heinrich mit uns am Tisch und macht uns in seinem Schmerz mit der Frage ratlos, warum Werner nach seiner Rückkehr aus Afrika keinen seiner Freunde und Mitschüler angerufen hatte. Bildungshistorie/Curriculum mit Cover der Schulbücher Detailinfos bei bei MouseOverText sichtbar: Titel abgekürzt - z B interner Schultitel KV, F(O/H)L, FI ?,FV oder auch Schulfächer. Blaue Ziffern in eckigen Klammern "n"= Links auf Cover von Schulbüchern. Vornamen nur bei erster Nennung angegeben, akademische Titel weggelassen, weil sie im Schulleben mündlich nicht verwendet wurden, schulintern wurden LehrerInnen im weißen Arbeitsmantel als Herr /Frau Professor angesprochen, in den Werkstätten mit blauem Arbeitsmantel als Fachlehrer. Bei erster Namensnennung der LehrerInnen sind der Vollständigkeit halber deren Vornamen angeführt, die Stundenzahl des Unterrichtsfaches danach hochgestellt. Blühendweiße Arbeitsmäntel - passend zur Kreide- im Klassenzimmer waren durchaus üblich - Adamietz im Chemiesaal, Pinzer, Stockinger, Morass, Lorenz ...... Zeugnisintervalle - Erstes Schuljahr in Trimestern, danach durchgehend Semester - Schulbücher Das staatliche Füllhorn der Schulreform bescherte uns neben der Schülerfreifahrt einen inflationär hohen Stapel an Schulbuchgutscheinen, die im Buchhandel(Tyrolia) eingelöst wurden. Die bunte Serie des Oldenbourg-Verlages Wien in inhaltlicher sehr unterschiedlicher Qualität verfolgte uns 4 Jahre, das Mathematikbuch der zweiten Klasse enthält im Vorwort explizit Hans Morass als Koauthor. Referenzwerke wie der Roloff/Matek glänzen zeitlos wie die Bibel. Stundentafel ♦ Klassensprecher Werner Klier, Dietmar Nocker ♦ Klassenvorstand(KV) Erich Lorenz, Andreas Mayr, Herbert Watschinger ♦ Fachvorstand(FV) Herbert Padinger ♦ Schularzt Medizinalrat Dr. Rossi ♦ Schulbliothek Egon Pinzer ♦ Schuldirektor Josef Mayr ♦ Schulwart: Pausenfutter vom Verkaufsstand im Schulhof - Wurst-/Käsesemmeln, Salzstangerln, Weinbeerweckerln, Nussschnecken, Mannerschnitten, Limonaden, Kakao Überraschung für zwei Generationen -''' Vater Otto Kössler und sein Sohn Gerhard hatten denselben Messtechniklehrer, nämlich Hugo Watzlawek, einmal als Junglehrer unmittelbar nach Kriegsende und zuletzt unsere Klasse knapp vor seiner Pensionierung. Otto Kössler erzählte, daß nach dem Kriegsende die Lehrer in der Not Unterrichtsmaterial selbst herstellten, und erinnert an den Ausspruch von Prof. Watzlawek: "Das beste Licht zum Entwickeln der blaustichigen, nach Salmiak duftenden Lichtpausen gibt es am Patscherkofel (hoch oben)" - also nix wie rauf mit der Patscherkofelbahn. Ferialpraktika Zu Beginn der 5.Schulstufe mußten in 4 Sommerferien insgesamt 8 Wochen Pflichtpraktikum absolviert und nachgewiesen werden - 4 Wochen bis zur dritten, weitere 4 Wochen bis zur fünften. Anekdoten und Momentaufnahmen In der HE4 und auch 5a war der Freitag mit 10 Schulstunden einfach zu lang. Prof. Oberhauser begann zur Aufmunterung des übermüdeten "Schülermaterials" die letzte Unterrichtsstunde bis halb sieben mit Gymnastik- etwa mit der Kniebeuge nur auf einem Bein. Nach Unterrichtsende war der übergroße Durst nur noch mehr im Café Alexander gegenüber mit ein paar Bierchen zu löschen. Die Gruppe zog dann manchmal ins Delevo weiter, um den Bierkrug kreisen zu lassen, oder gleich in die Altstadt. Bei den Kellnern war die lautstarke Tischwende begleitet von dem Ruf '''"Högosta" und "Totoho" besonders zu Recht gefürchtet. Lokale: Bekannte Anlaufpunkte waren abends auf Streifzügen auch in der Altstadt Weinhaus Jörgele und Happ, Mittwoch abends Polka-Tanzen mit amerikanischen Touristinnen im Gasthof "Weißes Kreuz" auch das Gasthaus im ersten Stock "Zum Goldenen Löwen" -mit Hans am günstigen Cevapcici-Teller im graugelben Zwiebelestragonsenf, hinunterzuspülen mit mindstens drei Halbe. Oder eben nach Mitternacht neben den volltrunkenen Nachteulen im ebenerdigen "Roter Adler" Seilergasse Rotweinachterln oder "Budelen" Schnaps zum endgültigen Ausschalten des Gleichgewichtssinnes inmitten rauher, schräger Vögel. Mittags roch es schon mal auch nach Leberknödelsuppe beim Gasthaus Lewisch in Saggen(Schubi). Zum Flanieren - ins Filou - grüne, scharfe Eukalyptuszuckern in der Schale am Eingang, scharfe Hasen auf der Tanzfläche im Discospot. Werner Klier war oft der lebhafte Mittelpunkt auf der Suche nach dem ekstatisch spürbaren Lebensgefühl wie Sorbas der Grieche, klimperte im Keller des Adolf-Pichler-Platzes mal auch "House of the Rising Sun" auf seiner Gitarre und bot in seiner Mansarde oft den Schlafplatz für eine schnarchende Meute. Werner hatte einen speziellen gedehnten Quasi-Kärntner-Lieblingssatz "Gemma Wosaschlonggen fonggen". Gebi, Kurt und Richard unternahmen in der HE 3a als Eisenbahnersöhne mit Freifahrtscheinen zu Pfingsten (ode Ostern?) eine Nachtzugreise nach Rom und quartierten sich in ein Hotel ein. Richard gab den anderen zwei ein Rätsel auf, nachdem er sich bewaffnet mit Prospekten lieber im Hotelzimmer einbunkern wollte, als auszugehen. Auf der Kuppel vom Petersdom hörte Richard Russisch, und er fasste den Mut, die Leute anzusprechen, die ihm zu verstehen gaben, daß Sie Emigranten seien. (Parisausflug mit Werners VW-Bus mit Rudi, Richard, Fule, wer war noch dabei ??? Wer hat davon noch Fotos ?) nach einer langen fahrt durch die Nacht ganz in der Nähe vom Eiffelturm geparkt. HE 3a - Horst Rieger war nach seinem Schulwechsel von Pinkafeld nach Innsbruck häufig Gastgeber, zusammen mit Ruth Spielmann für gesellige Zusammenkünfte in seiner Wohnung in der Colingasse und später am Mitterweg. Horst Sliwas VW wurde nach dem Lokalbesuch in der Buzihütte auf Bierkisten "hochgepolstert" aufgebockt vorgefunden, der Verzehr der legendären "eitrigen Beule" hatte anscheinend den Wagenhebern schier übermenschliche Kräfte beschert. In Stichworten angedeutet - noch Baustelle :-) ''Zitate '' - Geflügelte Worte - Aufgeschnappt und nicht vergessen Während des Schwimmunterrichts im Hallenbad - Gabor Illes mit Trillerpfeife um den Hals versucht die überlauten Schülerhaie zur Räson zu rufen - "Wer hat da gepfeift"? Lorenz - strickt mit Kreide einen langen Zopf von quadratischen Wurzelgleichungen - vermisst ein \sqrt{} und kommentiert verschmitzt "Hat wohl der Wurzelfressvogel erwischt!"; ein anderes Mal komödiantisch am Wandertag - beim Queren einer Kuhalm: "Hans-Ottokar, lass doch die bösen Viecher in Ruh ..." als Vorwegnahme der Piefke-Saga. Pinzer ruft mit seiner übermüden, mürben Stimme einen Schülernamen auf : "Spinoza, Pestalozzi, eh Plazzotta" und lächelt ( danke für die herrlichen Büchertipps) FOL Kofler: "Wo sein se denn, die Meinigen?" (Wipptaler Dialekt) auf der Suche nach seiner ihm zugeteilten Laborgruppe. FOL Hauser in der Werkstätte zu einem Schüler: "Transferieren Sie bitte den Trafo auf die Werkbank" Prof. Sliwa: ".... das brauchen wir nicht haben" '''Persönliches Kennzeichen: Weißer Rollkragenpulli, glucksende, aufstoßende Lackkaskaden. Prof. Pinzer: "Bin ich in der A oder in der B?"' (Klasse) '''Watzlawek': Wie beim Palowschen Reflex löst ein kaugummikauender Schüler die einfach verblüffende antisemitische Bemerkung bei ihm aus, daß man diesen Stoff gefälligst aus dem Mund entfernen sollte. Ein von ihm verfasstes Lehrbuch über Atomphysik Erscheinungsjahr 1942 mit einer heldenhaften Widmung an seinen im Krieg gefallenen Bruder läßt ahnen, in welchem ideologischen Umfeld seine Lebenserfahrung stattfand, für uns Schüler somit ein merkwürdiges Bild einer Persönlichkeit von hoher Sachkompetenz bei gleichzeitigem rassistischem Defekt. ''Gschichtldrucken *Besuch des Deutschen Technischen Museums München mit Hochspannungs-Experimenten mit Kugelentladung und Faradayschem Käfig. Ein Abstecher bei Radio RIM(Nachfolger Fa. Conrad ?) - damals eine phantastische Wunderwelt - lässt viele von uns mit extrem dicken RIM-Elektronik-Katalogen, Bauteilen und Schallplatten (z.B. 3 LPs von Manfred Mann zum Sonderpreis) zum Bus zurückkehren - und das in der Vor-EU-Zeit mit ihren kontrollierten Grenzen und Zöllen. *Ausflug Kraftwerk Zillertal mit FV Padinger '''Leiterwagele und Baumaffen' Das piratengleiche Entern eines Transportwagens im Gastgarten des Wienerwald-Lokals führte beim Entdecktwerden zur Flucht auf die Bäume im Adolf-Pichler-Park und zog eine Anzeige nach sich, die erfreulicherweise durch die widersprüchlichen Aussagen des Lokalpächters im Sand verlief. HE 4a im Sommersemester Wienwoche 1977 *Situation 1: "Messerscharfe" Konfrontation an der Wurlitzerbox in einem Gassenlokal Wurlitzergasse/Ecke Jugendherberge in der Sautergasse "Host Du Bschscht gsogt zu mei´m Freind?" *Situation 2: Harngelbe Wandflecken vor dem Hotelzimmer: Prof. Sliwa sucht Besitzer des entleerten Blaseninhaltes, aber wer war nie dabei ? Werner R. !? *Besuch des Stückes "Bunbury" von Oscar Wilde im Burgtheater" - Welche berühmte Frau spielte die Hauptrolle? - Paula Wessely. Einige Schüler waren im zweiten Rang von der heißen Luft so angeregt, dass sie die Vorstellung hindurch einfach genüßlich dahindämmerten. "Gas-Erich" vulgo "Gasinger" bekam seinen Spitznamen durch die sportlich rasche Flucht mit Alfa Romeo & Ski am Dach Richtung Schneehang ? Nachdem einfallsreiche Schüler eine tote Maus fein säuberlich als Lesezeichen in den Falz des Klassenbuches gelegt hatten, nimmt KV Lorenz gelassen die Maus am Schwanzende und entsorgt das tote, pendelnde Tier. Norbert Zangerl wurde rasch am HP TI 30 ein Fan der umgekehrten polnischen Notation(UNP), die schon Prof. Kuznik alsTrend einleitete, mit dem auffälligen pfeifenden Luftsaugen der Zunge durch die Zahnlücke "Mundzuzlen (mir fehlt der Ausdruck, vielleicht gibt es im Dialekt was Passendes". * Life style - Soziologische Krümel: Vorm Eingangstor der HTL wurde auch bei frostigen Wintertemperaturen gerne wechselseitig die Wollkappen neckisch flugs gezogen. Rauchen in den Pausen als blauer Erholungsdunst war nahezu unumgänglich, Bier in leichten, blonden "Hülsen"(Zitat: Schubi) und grauen schweren 5-Liter-Krügen sowieso ein Nahrungsmittel. In der großen Pause nachmittags wurden manchmal auch die Klopapierrollen beim Fenster als Fahnen zum Zeichen der geistigen "Aufgabe" ausgerollt. Werkstätte Mühlau - mit langer Anfahrt im Bus Richtung MARTHA-Dörfer: Das "Schlichten" einer rohen U-Schiene mit der Feile zieht sich monatelang hin und erezugt in meinem Fall eine leichte Neigung südwärts, die Werkstätte wird in dunkelblauer Montur und einer Schirmkappe betreten. Die beliebtesten Waffen sind dabei die auf Knopfdruck spuckenden Ölkännchen. Das Autogenschweissen ist am aufregendsten, zum Spass wurde manchem schon auch mal die Kleidung angesengt.Weitlaner bestückt in seinen pyrotechnischen Experimenten den weg mit Krachern, und erhält zum Dank von einem erschrockenen Fussgänger eine Tachtel. * Mobilität - Trotz Schülerfreifahrt der Ära Kreisky war der Besitz eines eigenen Gefährts ein deutlicher Sprung in die besonders für Mädchen attraktive Beförderung auf Mofa-Moped(Puch/Zündapp) - Motorrad und im Auto. Kurts legendärer hellgrüner Peugeot? Type ? Erwin Bernhart wurde auch pfeilschnell am 10-Gang-Rennrad gesichtet. * Hobbies der Schüler: Günter Grein, Roand Spadinger, Gerhard Kössler - Modellfliegen / Johann Berger - Rennrad fahren / Wolfgang Leitner (Mitglied bei einer Burschenschaft), Norbert Zangerl, Dietmar Nocker- Fotografieren. Norbert Zangerl und auch Werner Spielmann führten im Religionsunterricht stimmungsvolle Dias ihrer Streifzüge durch Innsbruck vor. Erwin Bernhart - Akkordeon, Stefan Schubert Musik Jon Lord "Sarabande" / Werner Spielmann, Richard Plazzotta - Literatur(ScienceFiction) / Werner Spielmann - Mineralogie / Klaus Neururer, Günter Grein - Modellflugzeuge/Cartoons zeichnen, Werner Klier - Klettern, Mader-Ofer Mannschaftsfußball, Nocker/Plazzotta/Schubert - Tennis, Horst Rieger selbergewuzelte Tabakstengel. * Olympische Winterspiele 1976 Innsbruck - ab 4.Feber fast 3 Wochen Ausnahmezustand, die freiwilligen Helfer tragen stolz den hellblauen Olympia-Anorak als Erkennungszeichen - wie z B Wolfgang Leitner, eingefädelt über die Netzwerke über die Mitgliedschaft in einer Burschenschaft. Meiner eines schleppt handverlesene sowjetische Touristen durch die Stadt auf der Suche nach modernen BHs für die dralle Ehegattin zuhause ... *'Doppler-Effekt' In der Universitätsbibliothek konnte damals jedermann (ohne Einschränkung) Bücher unter Angabe des Namens und der Adresse ausleihen, und das ohne Registrierung mit Dokumenten. Defaulteinstellung - Grundvertrauen in den Leser/Benützer. Füllte man in der Mittagspause Entlehnscheine aus, die wie dreiteilige Erlagscheine ausschauten, so konnte man schon in der großen Pause nachmittags zur Ernte von Buchstapeln hinüberlaufen, indem man am Schalter seinen Namen angab. Bei der Rückgabe passierte es am Faschingsdienstag, dass der Bibliothekar wegen seiner Alkoholisierung nicht mehr in der Lage war, Scheine gegen Bücher zu quittieren. Ein einmaliges Bildungserlebnis. Die Suche im Katalog nach den richtigen Signaturen geschah durch das Ziehen von Schubladen und Durchstreifen von Bibliothekskarten bis zum gewüschten Treffer. Die Präsenzbibliothek enthielt die unerschwinglich teuren Zeitschriften. * Rätselhaft, weil menschlich schier unvorstellbar: Werner Spielmann, 5 Jahre mit NULL(!!) Fehlstunden als unerreichbare Steilvorlage * Mündliche Deutschmatura: Prof. Hess (persönliches Kennzeichen: breitkrempiger schwarzer Hut) will nachmittags schon sichtlich vor den Rotweingläsern dösende Maturakommission ein bißchen aufwecken, und gibt Plazzotta ein Gedicht von H.C. Artmann in Wiener Mundart "Wos an Weana olas ins Gmiad ged" zum Rezitieren und Interpretieren vor. Als dieser anfängt, laut vorzulesen, reißt es sichtlich die Leute an den Trommelfellen hoch und Hess versteckt sein Lachen verschmitzt hinter seinen Augenwinkeln. * Mündliche Englisch-Matura: Kurt Hladik nimmt als Einziger diese Gelegenheit wahr, bevor er später sein Englisch in den USA beruflich einsetzt. Tusche auf Transparentzeichnung Gleichstrommaschine aus EMG, miniatur|left|ASCII Art 1977 (GK)Papierbespannung des Zeichentisches(10MB.JPG), Klassenlogo von Gerhard Kössler.Quellmaterialien=Link auf Dropbox © Zusammenstellung und (natürlich subjektive) Textfassung: Richard Plazzotta - Für den Inhalt verantwortlich: Das erinnerte Leben - Die Motivation dafür - eine endlose Laborübung unter Schulkollegen im Palast des Gedächtnisses. Deswegen - Mut zur Lücke/Mind the Gap: Erinnerung=Amnesie+Konfabulation © Daniel Schacter. Disclaimer: Persönliche Beobachtungnen wertschätzend. Post Scriptum - Was fehlt uns/(mir) noch? *Natürlich die Gesichter und Fotos der Lehrer .... viele bei Markus Rieglhofer, wenn bloss die website konstant online wäre? *Stundenpläne aus den 4 Schulstufen/Bilder der Schulbücher *Ungelöste Fragen der Menschheit - Wo kaufte Wolfgang Leitner seine geliebten Fleischkassemmeln? *Oberer als Spitzname für Unterer ??? *Wer hat die schönsten Laborberichte geschrieben ??? Ich denke, Werner Spielmann *Rizzoli- was hat der mit uns gemacht ? Messtechnik eine Übung an der Wheatstone´schen Brücke ? *Schulbücher als Referenzen: Ich möchte gerne die Cover fotografieren und raufstellen. Historischer Nachgeschmack zur Bildungsinstituion HTL in Überschriften * Unausgesprochene Konkurrenz und Gemeinsamkeiten der Fachabteilungen ET, Maschinenbau und NT * Drop out von begabten Mitschülern Georg Feichter, Michale Scharmer, etc. * Katholische Hegemonie und Frauenmangel Weblinks Schulchronik HN5B Matura-Jahrgang 1979 von Markus Rieglhofer